Misión Cumplida
by EnterradoR
Summary: Trunks del futuro va a visitar a su gran amigo, Gohan.


Hola! este es un regalo para mi muy buena amiga Dialy Milk de Son que esta de cumpleaños (llevo 3 fics-regalo en este mes, ya parezco Santa Claus xD), pero este regalo no podia faltar por nada del mundo pues esta es solo una pequeña muestra de todo lo que te aprecio y lo mucho que valoro tu amistad. Me siento muy muy afortunado de haber conocido a alguien como tu ^^ Feliz cumpleaños amiga, ojala te guste este regalito ^^

Y por supuesto ojala les guste este fic a ustedes tb estimadas lectoras. Por cierto comienzo con un pequeño extracto de mi primer fic, Sentimientos Prohibidos, porque le viene como anillo al dedo a este fic. Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten :P

* * *

_**Misión cumplida**_

* * *

_"Mientras sigan en este mundo, esos malditos androides no dejarán ser feliz a nadie. Debemos derrotarlos para detener esta ola de sufrimiento"._

_Las palabras llenas de decisión de su maestro, Trunks jamás las podría olvidar. Ambos estaban en una playa que alguna vez fue un famoso destino turístico, pero que ahora estaba vacía igual que un desierto. A pesar de ello, una hermosa tarde resplandecía, con un cielo rojizo, de esos tan hermosos que llaman la atención cautivando con su fulgurante color._

_Preparando una fogata ante la pronta llegada de la noche, ambos, alumno y maestro, se preparaban para comer unos deliciosos peces que habían atrapado a mano limpia. El ambiente que había era el ideal para salirse de la rutina diaria del entrenamiento y reflexionar sobre la vida misma. Así, entre la amena conversación surgida, el hijo de Vegeta jamás podría olvidar un consejo que Gohan le dio…_

_—Trunks, nosotros somos guerreros. Y siendo guerreros, necesitamos una mujer tan o más fuerte que nosotros a nuestro lado. Una mujer que no tenga el coraje de aprender a vivir con lo que somos, no puede ser nuestra pareja, sólo le acarrearía mucho sufrimiento y dolor —su mirada pegada en el horizonte daba prueba de lo profundo de sus pensamientos._

_El púber también enfocó su mirada en la frontera como queriendo ver lo mismo que su maestro. Tras pensar en sus palabras estuvo completamente de acuerdo._

_—Entiendo, Gohan._

_— ¿Sabes? —sus ojos se abstrajeron del mundo circundante—, el señor Vegeta era el tipo más terco, prepotente y orgulloso que pudo existir, pero tú madre fue capaz de amarlo a pesar de todos sus defectos. Tú sabes como nadie que ella ha sufrido un montón, pero aún así ella ha seguido adelante. Eso porque es una mujer valiente como ninguna —la halagó con una sonrisa._

_—Lo sé, amigo —correspondió risueño—. Y no sabes cuán orgulloso estoy de ella —respondió el chico, sacando a relucir el orgullo puro de un hijo._

_El mayor miró hacia el precioso atardecer y sus ojos se depositaron en el horizonte, emocionado al recordar a sus padres._

_—Mi papá tuvo numerosos combates antes de morir por su corazón. Y mi madre siempre sufría por todas las batallas que tuvo que luchar. Pero también, a pesar de todo, supo seguir adelante —Gohan afirmó sus dos manos en los hombros de su pupilo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos —. Por eso, Trunks, nunca olvides que nosotros somos guerreros y siempre lo seremos. Es nuestra sangre y nuestro destino. Y si no quieres hacer sufrir a la persona que tanto amas, debes buscar una mujer que sea tan fuerte como tú._

_—Gracias por tu consejo, Gohan. De verdad lo entiendo._

_Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro del moreno._

_—¿Pero qué hay de ti, Gohan? ¿No sientes la necesidad de tener una pareja a tu lado? —la curiosidad lo motivó a formular esa pregunta._

_El aludido dio un intenso suspiro antes de responder._

_—No puedo, Trunks. Yo no sé cuanto más viviré. Y también corro el riesgo de morir contra esos malditos androides. No quiero que mi pareja tenga que sufrir mi muerte como mi madre tuvo que sufrir la muerte de mi papá._

_—¡Pero tú no morirás Gohan! Cuando me convierta en super saiyajin nosotros acabaremos con esos malditos androides… juntos —recalcó la ultima palabra con una mirada llena de la más profunda convicción._

_Gohan sonrió al ver la resolución de su pupilo y acarició el cabello del recién adolescente._

_—Tú serás más poderoso que yo Trunks. Si yo llego a faltar tú te encargarás de acabar con los androides. Sé que lo lograrás, toda mi esperanza está en ti._

_—No hables así, Gohan. Estás hablando como si un día me fueras a faltar —el muchacho se angustió con la expresión melancólica de su amigo._

_Gohan lo miró a los ojos, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa._

_—No te preocupes, yo siempre viviré en tu corazón, pase lo que pase. Sólo piensa en lo que te digo, Trunks. Busca una mujer tan fuerte como tú —le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa cómplice._

* * *

La torrencial lluvia lo azotaba con inusual vehemencia, intentando mermar la determinación que lleva mientras cruza el cielo con la más absoluta templanza. El fiero viento golpea su cara cortante como un cuchillo, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo. No le importa el casi huracán, no le importa la fuerte lluvia, no le importa el frío que cala sus huesos. Nada de eso le importa. Lo único que tiene en mente es la noticia que necesita dar.

Todos los recuerdos que su amigo le había dejado, tal como aquel en la playa, bombardeaban su mente con ahínco.

Atraviesa el cielo nocturno a gran velocidad, tanta que rápidamente llego al lugar que ansiaba. Desde lo alto vislumbra la prolija entrada que deseaba ver, deteniéndose al instante. Emocionado, desciende en el interior del recinto a la vez que intenta inútilmente calmar su ansiedad. Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo, dio un agudo vistazo a su alrededor. Por inercia, de sus pulmones surgió un sentido suspiro. Y mientras la lluvia lo sigue golpeando, comienza a caminar en la dirección por la que tantas veces ha transitado.

Gracias a todas las víctimas que habían cobrado los malvados androides, aquel cementerio incrementó tanto su tamaño que cualquiera podría perderse, pero eso a él nunca le pasaría. Lo ha visitado tantas veces que el trayecto está incrustado en su mente con la claridad de la nieve más pura. Gracias a eso avanza sin dudar ni tomar recovecos, mientras numerosas tumbas se sucedían una tras otra a través de sus ojos que vibraban presos de expectación. Apresuró el paso sin poder contener las ansias de darle la importante noticia a su amado maestro.

Detuvo sus pasos al atisbar por el rabillo del ojo lo que tanto ansiaba, congelando su cuerpo entero completamente. A pesar de lo que pudiera suponerse en primera instancia, no fue el terrible frío del ambiente lo que lo petrificó con tanta intensidad... fue la profunda emoción de su desbocado corazón. Por fin, la tumba de Gohan estaba delante de sus azulados ojos.

Cada vez que visitaba ese lugar, una infinita tristeza se albergaba en su corazón con la firmeza de un roble enraizado en las entrañas de la tierra. ¿Podría sentirse distinto en esta ocasión con la noticia que dará?

"Gohan, amado hijo, nieto, maestro y amigo. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones", reza la lápida que le dedicaron todos quienes lo amaron; tinta negra en fondo de un mármol blanco.

Trunks avanzó hasta quedar a su lado. La lluvia no cesa su intensidad, como tampoco lo hace el dolor que se incrementa en su alma. Su corazón se estruja de una manera terrible, dando latidos entrecortados. Parecía como si un lobo quisiera devorarlo. Eso podría explicar la acongojante presión que se esparce a través de todo su pecho.

Al estar allí frente a su tumba, inevitables lágrimas comienzan a caer por su faz. Lágrimas tan densas que se rehusaron a mezclarse con la lluvia que lo golpeaba.

Miles de recuerdos azotaron su mente, sobrecogiendo a la vez cada fibra íntima de su ser. Siempre era igual cada vez que visitaba este lugar. Todos los recuerdos lo abrumaban con ferocidad, haciendo que la nostálgica tristeza conquiste su decaída alma sin resistencia alguna. Aún puede escuchar en su mente el tono de su voz, su sonrisa, sus enseñanzas y su manera de motivarlo, de enseñarle a superar los obstáculos como el gran amigo que siempre fue. Todas esas vivencias que ambos forjaron desaparecieron por culpa de esas malditas máquinas descorazonadas que sólo sabían entregar muerte por doquier.

—Gohan, ya nunca más veré tu sonrisa, nunca más escucharé tus consejos, jamás podré disfrutar tu amistad nuevamente. Nunca más. En vez de tu ánimo y energía, ahora en frente solo hay una fría e inerte lápida. ¿Por qué el mundo es tan injusto? ¿Por qué? Tú no merecías morir de esa manera. Una persona tan buena muerta de una forma tan violenta... ¿por qué diablos tuvo que ser así?

Cerró sus puños tal como lo hizo cuando descubrió su cadáver bajo la lluvia. De hecho, un poco de sangre emanó de sus palmas al igual que en esa ocasión.

—Siempre tuviste una fe incalculable en mí, nunca dudaste un solo segundo de que yo acabaría con los malditos androides. Fe que yo mismo muchas veces sentí no merecer. En muchas ocasiones no creí que pudiera lograrlo. Incontables veces sentí que no podría cargar el peso del dolor sobre mi espalda. Pero en esos momentos en que el alma se siente abatida, había alguien que, junto a mi madre, me daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Y ese alguien eras tú, Gohan. De ninguna manera la muerte de mi mejor amigo podía quedar impune. No podía ser así aunque tuviera que atravesar el infierno miles de veces.

Pero a pesar de haber sobrevivido al sufrimiento, los recuerdos contigo que antes eran tan alegres, me siguen provocando dolor y tristeza...

* * *

_La inventora de la máquina del tiempo y su retoño habían llegado de visita al monte Paoz para compartir un poco, después de tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo. Los ataques aleatorios de los androides obligaban a tener siempre cuidado pero por esta vez se permitieron el riesgo, porque vivir siempre con miedo simplemente no era vivir._

_Así, a mediodía, los últimos integrantes de las familias Brief y Son compartieron felices, disfrutando cada segundo de divertida tertulia. Bulma, haciendo gala de su carácter animado habitual, le hizo una peculiar pregunta al hombre responsable de salvar tantas vidas._

_— Y bueno Gohan, entre todas las chicas que has salvado, ¿no te ha gustado alguna? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara mientras le daba un pequeño codazo._

_El susodicho miró a Bulma con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. Luego bajó su mirada, despertando la timidez que el Gohan del pasado siempre tenía._

_—Pues la verdad si hay una chica que me llamó mucho la atención — respondió honestamente, con un brazo en la nuca como solía hacer su amado padre —. No tuve el tiempo de conocerla mucho pero había algo distinto en ella. Una química especial que no he sentido con ninguna otra._

_— ¡Genial! —exclamó ella al instante—. Me encantaría tanto que tuvieras tiempo para una novia —comentó deseando que el héroe de este futuro pudiera tener una vida normal, pues se la merecía con creces._

_— Cuando todo esto terminé la buscaré —asintió con una sonrisa—. Se llama Videl —sus ojos, aún cuando estaban abstraídos, brillaron al decir ese nombre. Claramente estaba evocando la imagen de esa chica en su mente._

_— No me gusta nada ese nombre —comentó Milk con los celos típicos que una madre podía tener con su único hijo._

_Todos se ríeron, como pocas veces podían hacer en este mundo azotado por la desgracia. Así, tras un opíparo almuerzo, siguieron conversando en forma amena. Pero poco después, Gohan se levantó de la mesa de improviso, anunciando que se iría a salvar más vidas._

_Milk, preocupada como toda madre lo estaría, no quería verlo partir una vez más a enfrentar esos malditos androides. Cada día que salía tras la puerta del hogar, temía que un día jamás volviera. La muerte lo acechaba cada vez que traspasaba esa puerta. No quería seguir sintiendo lo mismo cada vez que se iba. Sencillamente ya no podía soportar tanta incertidumbre._

_— Hijo, ¿por qué no te quedas en casa por lo menos esta vez? —solicitó con voz temblorosa por causa del dolor._

_Mirai Gohan la miró hacia atrás conmovido por el tono de voz usado por quien le dio la vida. Cuanto le hubiese gustado haber podido decirle que sí y ahorrarle todo el sufrimiento que le provocaba con sus partidas. Cuanto habría querido evitarle todo el dolor que ella injustamente padecía. Pero por más que quisiera, no podía hacerlo. No podía abandonar a todas esas personas que necesitaban ser salvadas de esos malditos engendros infernales._

_— Lo siento tanto mamá, pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Todos los minutos que estoy acá significan una vida menos que salvar. Los androides son unos demonios que nunca descansan —el dolor de sus palabras se manifestaron a través de sus puños cerrados, con nudillos que parecían querer salir del dorso de su mano._

_Acongojada, su madre llevó una palma al pecho mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Luego alzó su mirada para mirarlo directamente a los ojos._

_— Pero hijo, debes entender que tú no eres un androide. Necesitas dormir también. Cada vez duermes menos. Hoy apenas dormiste un par de horas y ya te vas... —afectada por una honda pesadumbre, su mano agarró y oprimió su vestido, como si ese acto pudiera calmar el dolor tan grande que emergía cada vez que su retoño se iba._

_— Mamá, cuando todo acabe recuperaré el tiempo perdido, ¿vale? —se acercó y con una cariñosa sonrisa le dio un tierno beso en su frente. Luego la abrazó con todo el amor que un hijo podía entregar._

_El abrazo lleno de cariño se hizo corto, pero la separación se hizo eternamente dolorosa... pues las despedidas siempre lo eran._

_Trunks, testigo mudo hasta ahora, se puso de pie afirmando con vehemencia sus manos en la mesa._

_— Yo iré contigo, Gohan —anunció mientras sus ojos emitían llamas de incontenible determinación._

_El único hijo de Goku lo miró cuidadosamente, mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle el enorme parecido de esa mirada con la del fallecido Vegeta._

_— No, Trunks —rechazó de inmediato. Aunque el chico ya lo había acompañado varias veces no quería seguir exponiéndolo a un peligro tan grande —, aún eres muy joven y te falta mucho por aprender todavía —a pesar de las palabras recién emitidas, algo le decía a Gohan que no podría contener el ímpetu del púber. La única manera de cesar su determinación sería dejándolo inconsciente. Sonrió al pensarlo, sin imaginarse que, precisamente en poco tiempo, tendría que hacer eso para salvarlo de una muerte segura. Una muerte de la que él, sin embargo, no podría escapar._

_— Sé pelear, Gohan —el joven interrumpió sus pensamientos— lo he hecho bien las veces que hemos peleado juntos —insistió mientras cerraba su puño derecho con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron completamente blancos —. Te puedo ayudar. Te prometo que no seré un estorbo._

_El hijo de Goku esbozó una sonrisa llena de orgullo. Un orgullo casi paternal. Miró a Bulma, quien sostuvo su mirada. No necesitaron hablar para entenderse... sólo con esas miradas tan claras bastaba._

_La genia científica suspiró llena de resignación. A pesar de ser su madre, lamentablemente para ella, no tenía el poder de controlar la voluntad de su hijo, como tampoco Milk lo tenía._

_— Pero cuídalo, Gohan — fue la respuesta a una pregunta que sólo con la mirada se formuló._

_— Es una promesa, Bulma. Nunca permitiré que nada le pase a Trunks —aseveró poseído por la determinación hasta la última célula._

_— Pero Bulma... — esbozó un reclamo Milk, quien no entendía como podía acceder tan rápido._

_— Lo sé, Milk. Créeme que lo sé, no sabes cuanto... —un triste suspiro surgió desde su pecho—, pero este sufrimiento es el precio a pagar por tener hijos tan valientes y nobles como ellos..._

_Y como si de un contagio se tratara, la madre de Gohan también suspiró._

_— Gracias por entender, mamá —dijo el pelinegro._

_— Lo mismo te digo, mamá —dijo el recién adolescente con una sonrisa._

_— Y créame que nada le pasará a Trunks —Gohan miró a la científica con un semblante que resplandecía de confianza—. Tiene mi palabra, señora Bulma._

_Que alguien tuviera más determinación que Gohan era algo totalmente imposible._

_— Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas señora — le dio un duro coscorrón en su cabeza._

_O quizás no tan imposible..._

_Todos se rieron. La hermosa sonrisa de Gohan destellaba como pocas veces podía hacerlo entre tanta desgraciada tragedia. Nadie en esa casa podría imaginarse que tan sólo unos días después nunca más volverían a verlo con vida._

_Lamentablemente esa sonrisa se extinguiría para siempre..._

* * *

Trunks volvió de sus recuerdos para fijar su vista en la fría lápida que recordaba a su amigo. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y sus temblorosos labios tuvieron que esforzarse para poder esbozar las primeras palabras.

—Hacía meses que no venía, ¿verdad? —habló a la tumba con trémula voz triste —. Siento no haber venido antes amigo, pero estaba ocupado cumpliendo mi promesa —a pesar de las lágrimas, intentó esbozar una sonrisa que no pudo lograr—. No hay un solo día, no hay una sola mañana en que no te recuerde. La imagen de ti en mis brazos, sin vida, es algo que me acompañará durante el resto de mis días. Un dolor que siempre llevaré dentro de mí. Un trauma que siempre estará presente en mis cruentas pesadillas. No existe un solo día en que no me dijera que debía destruir a los androides que habían convertido el mundo en un infierno.

De improviso, para su sorpresa, el viento comenzó a apaciguar su furia mientras la lluvia también disminuía su potencia. Fue como si la naturaleza misma quisiera escuchar las palabras que pronunciaría. Tras un gran suspiro, pudo lograr la fuerza necesaria para articular palabras claras.

—Sabes a lo que vine, ¿verdad? Sí, estoy seguro que debes saberlo... —su faz nuevamente quiso esbozar una nueva sonrisa pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. A pesar de que era la mejor noticia que podía dar, la tristeza de la ausencia eterna de su gran amigo era demasiado dura de afrontar—. Acabé con los androides, Gohan. El mundo ahora estará en paz... después de tanto tiempo, finalmente lo he logrado. Por fin pude hacerte justicia. Por fin acabé con esos malditos demonios y he logrado traer paz a este mundo devastado.

Se deja caer de rodillas, apoya sus brazos en la tumba de su amigo y clava sus ojos en la cruz.

—Pero a pesar de que esta noticia debería llenarme de alegría, no puedo estar feliz completamente. Lamento tanto que no puedas disfrutar esta paz junto a nosotros. Lo lamento tanto. No sabes cuantas veces me he preguntado por qué tuviste que morir así. Tampoco sabes cuantas veces me he maldecido por no haber hecho algo para salvarte, consumido por el dolor de haber sido un completo inútil. Lleno de sufrimiento por no haberte dicho todo lo que te quería en vida. Por no habértelo dicho más veces. En ese momento todavía no comprendía lo valioso que era nuestro lazo de amistad. Como me gustaría tenerte en frente para decirte todo esto y hablar contigo sólo una vez más. Una sola. Y nunca más pediría algo en toda mi vida. Hablar ya no de niño a hombre, sino de hombre a hombre. Que vieras todo lo que he madurado gracias a tus valiosas enseñanzas. Es tan triste no poder volver a verte nunca más —un apesadumbrado suspiro surgió desde el interior más profundo de sus pulmones —. A veces no entiendo por qué existe la muerte... ¿cuál es el sentido de morir? ¿cuál es el sentido de dejar de existir? ... La verdad no lo sé ni lo puedo comprender... lo único que si sé, es que debemos seguir adelante. No importa como, pero hay que seguir luchando para honrar la memoria de nuestros seres queridos. Esa es la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar.

Cerró sus ojos, evocando la imagen de Gohan en su mente.

— Quizás no saco nada hablándole a tu tumba. Quizás no puedas escucharme... pero quiero hacerlo, amigo. Quiero hacerlo porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado sigues presente en mi corazón —se tomó el pecho aferrándolo fuertemente con su mano, como si eso pudiera aplacar un poco el dolor que siente —. ¿Sabes?, me gusta pensar que me ves desde arriba y aunque puedo estar equivocado, quiero pensar que me guías y me cuidas desde el cielo.

Las lágrimas se incrementaron todavía más. Llevó su antebrazo a su faz para tratar de contenerlas pero de nada sirvió, seguían saliendo sin parar.

Tragó saliva, lloró, suspiró, maldijo a la vida. Todo lo que tuvo que soportar durante años lo liberó en ese momento. Era el momento de librarse de esa injusta cruz que la vida le puso en sus hombros desde pequeño.

— Nunca olvidaré todo lo que hiciste por mí. Gracias por todo, hermano. Puedes descansar en paz amigo, porque el mundo está a salvo.

Llorando como nunca se permitía hacerlo, tomó un objeto muy querido entre sus manos y lo dejó en el lugar destinado a las flores. Aquella cosa tenía un significado enorme porque fue una de las herramientas que lo ayudó a forjar la justicia que tanto necesitaba este mundo.

— Ten amigo, ya no la necesitaré más. Cuídala por mí.

Entre las profusas lágrimas, finalmente sus labios pudieron esbozar una genuina curva. Entre la oscuridad del llanto esa sonrisa emergía como una pequeña luz de esperanza... tal como ahora este mundo también podía tener una.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, con los incontables recuerdos aflorando a través de su piel. Pero a pesar del dolor, un sentimiento de satisfacción consoló su triste ser. La misión cumplida fue su solaz.

Ya alejado a unos cuantos metros de la tumba, Trunks se giró para ver una vez más el lugar de descanso de su amigo.

"Volveré pronto, hermano. Es una promesa... y sabes que cumplo mis promesas" fueron las palabras que dijo, adornadas con esa leve sonrisa que confiaba en un futuro esperanzador.

Echó un último vistazo hacia la tumba y observa como el regalo que le dejó a su amigo seguía destellando con fulgor. Tal como Gohan siempre destelló en vida, siempre brillando a pesar de la oscuridad que asolaba al mundo, porque él era de esas personas que en verdad valía la pena conocer.

"Misión cumplida, amigo", le dijo por última vez con ojos rellenos de emoción.

Curiosamente, en la tumba, la espada resplandeció más que nunca. Su brillo encandiló de una manera que ahuyentó toda noción de oscuridad. Y Trunks quiso pensar que esa era la forma en que Gohan le decía que su alma también resplandecía.

Esa era la forma de decir que ahora podría descansar en paz.


End file.
